


Very Dramatic Title

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Other, Vore, its like 2am, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Sycamore confronts Lysandre on his evil ways, but meets his doom by the ginger void on his ex boyfriend’s head.





	Very Dramatic Title

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious at all why did I let Corvie talk me into this bye I’m going to hell now.

“Lysandre! I can’t believe you’d ever be evil!” Sycamore cried out, anime tears flowin from his eyes.

Lysandre let out a classic evil villain laugh, which he’d been practicing in the mirror for days just for this moment.

“Yes! ‘Twas I who set your lab on fire! And also I am the leader of Team Flare!” Lysandre exclaimed loudly, his voice so booming and loud that the ground shook because he’s too fucking tall.

“You bastard!” Sycamore cried out. “You’ll pay for this!”

And then the professor took out a folding chair, unfolded it, and stood on it so he could deck Lysandre in the fucking face.

But he missed! And his fist landed in Lysandre’s wannabe Pyroar mane.

“OH WHAT THE FUCK?!” Sycamore exclaimed as his fist was swallowed up by the void of red hair.

Lysandre only laughed as his hair continued to swallow up the professor until nothing was left of him, but then he felt sad because Sycamore was his close friend who he also boned that one time in college, so he cried.

“NOOOOOOOOOOON!” Lysandre screamed at the top of his lungs in French, dramatically opening his arms and falling to his knees as he looked up at the ceiling.

But it was too late- his ridiculous hair had vored the professor, and he would never be seen or heard from again.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
